Rejection Hurts
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: The life of The Boondocks characters, several years later. Jasmine still likes Huey and it seems like the universe is doing everything in its power to help these two fall in love.


**This is my first Boondocks fanfic. I wanted to try and see what I can do in terms of making a good Boondocks fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Main Pairings: HueyXJasmine, RileyXMonica (OC)**  
**Minor Pairings: CindyXCaesar, HiroXKiki (OC)**  
**Warnings: Swearing, Sexual references Rated: M Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any of its characters. Except Monica, Tyrell and Kiki.**

**Ages:**  
**Huey- 17/Riley- 15/Jasmine- 16/Monica- 16/Cindy- 15/Tyrell- 15/****Caesar- 17/****Kiki- 18**

"This...is so fucking gay."

Riley and Tyrell were in gym class and Riley held his feet as Tyrell did forty situps. Their teacher, Mr. Williams, had told everyone to pair up for situps. Riley had protested, but it didn't go well.

_~Flashback~_

_"Alright, class, we're going to exercise today, since some parents complained about the students not exercising enough," Mr. Williams explained, shooting a glare at one particular fat kid named Marty. "Marty, either throw the donut away, or you can get detention," Mr. Williams threatened._

_Marty sighed and tossed the donut in the trash. He looked like he was about to cry and eyed the trash bin, wishing he had eaten it faster. The whole class groaned. "I know, I hate all of you too, but the board agreed. So pair up, boys with boys and girls with girls and start with forty sit-ups each."_

_"Oh hell naw, I ain't doing no sit-ups wit no nigga," Riley declared, glaring hotly at the man._

_"If you don't, you'll get detention, Mr. Freeman," Mr. Williams warned. Riley scoffed, "I don't give a fuck about detention. I been there so many times, the teachers know I'm gonna be there before I do. So go ahead." Mr. Williams smirked, "Well, how about suspension? I'm sure you've never had suspension."_

_This time, Riley smirked, which made Mr. Williams frown. "Let's see. 10, 11, 12. Yep, that'll be the 13th time I've been suspended. If I don't listen, you'll send me home with my X-box 360, my ps3, my laptop and my refrigerator. Do what you do then."_

_"Riley, I'm sick of your backtalk. You better do what I say or you'll be kicked out of this school," Mr. Williams spat. The class watched in amusement. "And?" Riley challenged. Mr. Williams continued, "Your grandfather said, and this is a direct quote, 'If Riley gets kicked out of another school, he can find somewhere else to live.'_

_So what are you going to do, Riley?" Riley didn't like being embarrassed and his pride was already damaged. He grumbled, "Whatever," and began the situps with Tyrell. The class snickered and Mr. Williams smirked in triumph._

_~End of Flashback~_

Huey was at home, with a serious cold. He wanted to go to school, but his grandfather insisted he stay home. It was unusual behavior, but Huey supposed it had something to do with a girl in their neighborhood calling CPS for making her go to school with a cold.

Huey sighed. It was boring having a cold. He finished his green tea and started reading a book.

He glanced at the clock. It was 4:00. School was out for everyone, but Huey couldn't even go up to the hill. He heard a loud knocking at the door. _[Who is that?]_

He walked downstairs and saw that it was all his friends...and Riley. They all had on the school uniform, which was white polos and black bottoms. Jasmine had flowers in her arms, Cindy was holding a huge card and Kiki had a giant bear. When Caesar saw Huey's eyebrow raise, he explained, "The gifts were the girl's idea."

Monica glared, "He's sick, you niggas coulda brought him somethin." Hiro scoffed, "What did you bring him, big mouth?" Monica smirked, "I brought him some medicine and stuff, it's in this bag," as she held up the aformentioned bag.

Riley laughed as Hiro grumbled. "Ahh, she shut you up," Riley teased.

Huey shook his head and stepped aside to let them in. Riley pushed past everyone and said, "I brought myself. Hurry up and get better, nigga, so you can drive me home from school. I don't do dat walkin shit."

Huey ignored him, as always, and took the gifts. "Thanks, everyone. I appreciate it." Kiki smiled, "No problem. We're staying here all day." Huey nodded, "Help yourself to anything." Caesar grinned, "Well, I'm hitting the basketball court ya'll got. You coming, Cindy?" Cindy scoffed and gave a grin, "Hell yeah, then I can whip dat ass like I did last week."

Caesar shook his head, "Naw, that ain't happening again." They argued on their way to the basketball court. Riley and Monica followed. Kiki gave a nervous smile. "Well, I was hoping we could go to the pool." Hiro nodded, "Sure, I'll come with you. You comin, Big Hue?" Huey shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather lie down. You guys go on ahead."

Hiro shrugged, "Suit yourself. Come on, Kiki, Jazz." Jasmine didn't move. "I'm gonna, umm, meet up with you two later. I want to keep Huey company." Huey's and Hiro's eyes widened. "You sure?" Hiro asked warily. "Yes, if Huey doesn't mind," she answered. Huey shrugged, "It's gonna be boring sitting here with me watching the news. But no, I don't mind."

Jasmine squealed and hugged him lightly, knowing that Huey detested affection. Huey groaned, but let her finish her hug. Kiki and Hiro left, talking to each other. Huey and Jasmine went upstairs and into Huey's room. Jasmine's mind was overly excited. _[I'm in Huey's room!]_

Huey's room was huge, with a king sized mattress with plain white sheets and a blanket. He had a 2 dressers, a desk area with a laptop, a area rug, which was also white, a huge HD television and a nighttable. "Don't mind the room, my granddad made both me and Riley's rooms like this. I would've preferred something more..."

"...Simple?" Jasmine finished.

"Yeah," Huey nodded. Huey lied down on his bed and grabbed the remote, changing it to the news. Jasmine sat down at the desk and moved the chair next to the bed. Jasmine's heart pounded when she saw that Huey had taken off his shirt and turned on the air conditioner. His back muscles flexed and she blushed, looking away when Huey lied back down. "It's sorta hot in here," Huey explained. Jasmine laughed nervously, "Yeah, I agree."

**Huey's POV~**

Jasmine was just so cute, with her mulatto skin and her straightened long brown hair, though I did prefer her regular brown poofy hair. She had grown into a gorgeous teen, her body ideal to the average female. She looked so innocent, grimacing every time she heard something bad that happened on the news. I slightly regretted letting her sit in here with me, since she looked so uncomfortable. "Jazz?" I said, snapping her attention away from the television.

"Yes, Huey?" she inquired, blushing.

I didn't figure she'd be embarrassed about seeing me shirtless and it interested me a little.

I smirked, "Why are you blushing?" Jasmine looked away shyly and stuttered out, "N-no reason." It was sorta fun teasing her. "Do you want to leave? I mean, if you don't like seeing how the real world works," I asked her, a cold smile on my face.

"I'm fine," she stated bravely, sitting up in the chair. I shrugged, but I felt a cough coming up. As I went into a coughing fit, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jasmine was grabbing the bag of medicine Monica got me.

She handed me some cough medicine and I managed to thank her between coughs. After I controlled myself, I drank the sticky liquid, grimacing at the taste. Jasmine still looked at me, her eyes misty from worry and she asked, "Are you okay, Huey?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks to you."

Jasmine managed a small smile and grabbed me into another warm hug, her C-cup breasts pressed against my chest. This time, I was okay with it and lightly hugged her back.

**Normal POV~**

Cindy, Riley, Caesar and Monica got on teams with Team Escobar as Riley and Cindy. The other team was Team Youngin' with Monica and Caesar. Cindy smirked, "Me and Riley got dis, watch the pros show ya'll how it's done, lames," boasting arrogantly.

"Yeah, yeah, start the game," Monica yawned, making Cindy squint in annoyance. She started bouncing the ball. "Ard, yuh ain't gon be yawnin when I shove this ball down that scrawny ass neck ya got," Cindy threatened hotly, getting in an offensive stance.

Monica growled and put her fists up angrily. "Alright, ladies, calm down, it's just a game," Caesar coaxed, looking at the two. Both of them ignored Caesar. "And what the fuck you gon do, sweetheart? I will show you how I get down if you don't sit ya lor ass down," Cindy snapped, tossing the ball aside.

Monica took that as a cue and calmly stepped towards Cindy, who stood still, her arms crossed. "Yea, that's wassup, they bouta fight," Riley cheered, gladly stepping out of their way.

"Bitch!" Monica screeched, slapping Cindy in her face, as hard as she could, making Cindy bite her tongue from the force of the hit. Riley and Caesar's jaw dropped and Cindy spit out some blood, smirking. Cindy balled up her fist and banged Monica in her face, following up with multiple hits. Monica grabbed Cindy's hair and yanked and tugged. "Fuck that," Cindy gritted her teeth.

She kneed Monica in the stomach, making her fall and proceeded stomping her in her face, calling her different types of bitches. Caesar jumped in, grabbing Cindy back while Riley helped Monica up. Monica had a busted lip, a swollen jaw and many various bruises. Cindy's head throbbed in pain and her cheek stung, a red handprint forming.

"No basketball," Caesar sighed, pulling Cindy away. Riley was doubled over with laughed. "I no dat ass feelin' real beat," he guffawed, making Monica glare. "No sex tonight," Monica hmphed, storming off. Riley kept laughing, managing to say, "Not from YOU."

**End of chapter 1. Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
